


Sunflower eyes

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, I Love You, Jean Havoc POV, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Set in the BSD universe, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt, so I guess this tag can apply?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: First 'I love you,' Jean Havoc said to one Dazai Osamu.





	Sunflower eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a crossover ship I love more than anything in this world, and it's something I'm working on for an actual series but I wanted to chuck out this. It's something I did over a tumblr roleplay meme, but I really wanted to post it here as well. I love these two very much and will be posting more one shots and my later series of how they came to be.

His tongue hit the roof of his mouth, a habit that was gained from when not smoking. Luckily his nerves were somewhat intact as of this moment, he’d honestly been surprised at how well he was doing going without a cigarette. He’d been hit with a wave of depression, the wave made him cling ever so tightly to Osamu. Dark thoughts echoed, but gentle bandaged hands seemed to push away those worries, those nightmares enduring thoughts. Shattered kisses, leaning into frantic touches all over- maybe they both did this to distract from the world around them. Jean wasn’t sure what exactly this was, what he had with Dazai. He liked to think they were dating, that Jean could call Dazai his world and it be fine seeing as it was the truth. But little of those words ever came out, he was scared. Scared of pushing Dazai away. Havoc knew to love wasn’t something Dazai did, Jean also wasn’t one to care if Dazai never felt the same way. Jean alway danced around saying he loved Dazai, before he’d say it he’d just end up kissing Dazai that would lean into neither of them speaking. **  
**

The Mafias once most feared, to think such a thing when Dazai’s cheeks burn red at kisses to the tips of their fingers. One would laugh. They would never laugh again but, Havoc could see why it’s a funny thought. Both of them bad blood stained hands, Dazai might be on another level but Jean always seemed to have to point that out when someone would try and bring that up to him about how Dazai was. But did that matter? To him? No. No matter how bad Dazai used to be, that can’t be changed no matter if records got erased, he knew that. Bad persona or not that didn’t stop Jean from feeling how he felt. He’d never advise anyone else to fall like this, Jean knew the struggles- but he also knew that Dazai could live whatever life they wanted, they could do whatever they wished. Jean at the end would be there if Dazai needed him. Loving someone fogged in such despair didn’t matter, someone so broken that could never be fixed could never push him away.

Fingers went to Dazai’s arms, gently gliding over bandages. Sunflowered eyes peaked at him, he really could drown in those eyes and he’d be so very happy. This really was love wasn’t it? The type of love that you’d see in movies, the type of love you read about. That type of soul crushing love that hurts but you soldier on as it’s the best type of pain one could ever feel. “Shuji.” The name rolled of his tongue, a name he made habit of say when the pair got alone. A name that felt so special to Jean for knowing and being allowed to use, the way Dazai’s eyes became at the use of it made it worth it. A hand went to Dazai’s cheeks, thumbing at them; Dazai was so truly enchanting. Havoc always had such difficulties breathing around them, his lungs suffocating him from saying anything stupid.

Being so exposed was strange, never did he normally lay in bed completely naked with someone next to him. Normally one has sneaked off before anything could be said, with Dazai things lingered there for what seemed like hours. But he could honestly look at the other for hours without getting bored. Jean wanted to explore everything on Dazai, he wanted to memorise their body. Jean wanted to place kisses on to ever scar on Dazai’s body, hear what story they had behind them.

“Let’s stay here all day.”

He muttered as he leaned in to kiss at their forehead, scattering kisses all over it. Laying like this, close to Dazai- feeling so alive and happy for once was an amazing feeling, he knew that it would be short lived as it always was short lived. Jean wonder if Dazai felt happy around him, if they felt butterflies whenever they see each other. Jean wonder if that was just him and him being utterly ridiculous. Maybe it was. But Jean really could live with that. Living in the moment is what he was doing now, there was no need to worry about what was to come just yet- even if it felt like a black cloud clinging onto him and telling him to make the run first before Dazai could. But Jean couldn’t do that, he’d never do that to Dazai not while he was still alive. The sun peaked in the room, the light dancing on Dazai- another breathtaking sight to see. His eyes start feeling heavy, but his mind is stubborn and fighting it. He really wasn’t done looking at Dazai in the eyes, he was far from done letting his fingers ghost over Dazai’s body.

Dazai was smart, smart that Havoc normally would stay clear of if it wasn’t for Ango making him keep an eye on Dazai. It was strange how his job became this, it was almost as if Ango knew it would happen. Without even using his ability he knew he’d fallen, the time the kissed for the first time- it was scary to think Ango knew that would happen. Apparently Dazai was very much Jean’s type whatever that meant, he clearly was not wrong. Jean probably should thank Ango for that, but this was much more than keeping an eye on Dazai for his job. Havoc cared about Dazai, he cared about the small things going on in their life that might seem silly for wanting to know. Leaning in again he kissed at Dazai’s lips this time, slowly but filled with passion. Arms wrapped around the others neck so fingers could travel into Dazai’s hair. Pulling away Jean lingered faces still close, noses touching. A moment he could melt into and stay frozen in forever, being this close and intimate with the one he loved, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“I love you so much, you..you’re my everything, I just… I’m so in love with you and I don’t know why I’ve been holding back those words.” Another kiss was placed onto Dazai’s lips, “I love you.”


End file.
